Love Faster than a Kiss
by Kutoka Mekuto
Summary: sasuke dan itachi yang belum mendapatkan uke nya, muncullah 2 murid baru yg menarik untuk kedua uchiha tersebut SasuNaru Itakyuu,OOC,BL,


**Love Faster than a Kiss**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto (Kuto Cuma minjem aja)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, SasoDei, dll**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: OOC, BL, Typo, kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD, cerita terlalu aneh, penggunaan kata yang kacau dan abal**

**Jika anda tidak suka silahkan klik back yang ada di pojok kiri atas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca OoO/**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Disuatu tempat nan jauh disana yang bertempat dikota Konoha, terdapat sebuah gedung putih yang sangat besar dan megah yang benuansa Eropa Classic dan jika orang dari luar konoha pasti akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah kastil kerajaan, tetapi ternyata tidak. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah sekolah elite konoha yang bernama Konoha Senior High School International (KSHSI) sekolah yang sangat luar biasa megah dengan dengan fasilitas yang melebihi dari LENGKAP dan disana juga dilengkapi dengan asrama. Setiap murid tidak diwajibkan untuk tinggal diasrama dan kalian jangan berfikir bahwa asrama ini seperti penjara, Oh… kalian salah besar, asrama ini bukanlah seperti asrama-asrama biasa, melainkan seperti hotel berbintang lima. Haadeehh… baiklah cukup promosi sekolahnya mari kita lihat kehidupan seseorang yang sedang bersekolah disana. Kita langsung masuk ke inti cerita

Jreeng … Jreeng…

Uchiha Sasuke itulah nama dari seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangkunya, dia sedang menatap keluar jendela dan tak ada yang tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda pantat ayam ini

Sasuke Pov

Dulu aku ini orangnya lucu, imut, cute, dan sering tersenyum. Setelah baka Aniki mengajakku berobat ke klinik tongfang, aku menjadi cool, tampan tingkat dewa, dan jarang tersenyum.

Terima kasih klinik tongfang

End Sasuke Pov

Normal Pov

Dan tidak akan ada yang mengira ternyata itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke kekantin yuk"

"…"

"Hei Kiba, kau tidak lihat dia sedang memikirkan belahan jiwanya yang tidak kunjung datang dalam hidupnya"

"Dramatis sekali perkataanmu, Neji" kata seseorang berambut merah dan bertato 'ai' dijidatnya

"A~~ Gaara-koi tenang saja, kata-kata dramatisku yang menggoda hanya untukmu saja"

"Hoahmm…. Merepotkan"

Apakah kalian tau siapa mereka….  
mereka adalah The Best Couple di KSHSI (sekolah terelit dijepang, hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa sekolah disana)

Couple yang pertama adalah

Hyuga Neji dan Sabaku no Gaara

Neji adalah laki-laki yang sangat pandai menggoda, tak ada yang tidak terpikat oleh rayuan Neji. Tetapi Gaara sama sekali tidak termakan oleh rayuannya dan itu pun menjadi sebuah tantangan bagi Neji, dan akhirnya Neji pun berhasil mendapatkan hati Gaara dan menjadi the best couple di sekolah.

Couple yang kedua adalah

Sabaku no Sasori dan Namikaze Deidara

Sasori adalah sepupu dari Sabaku no Gaara, sosok laki-laki berwajah baby face yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi seme (?) #maaf penjelasan SasoDei nya pendek hehe ^,^ *plaak

Couple yang ketiga adalah

Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba

Shikamaru adalah orang terpintar kedua di KSHSI setelah Sasuke, Shikamaru mempunyai IQ lebih dari 200 tetapi dia tidak ingin menjadi no.1 disekolah karena itu terlalu 'merepotkan'.

Tetapi disana ada Uchiha bersaudara yang belum mendapatkan uke nya yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke.

Poor Uchiha brother

#Keesokan harinya

"Hei, kalian tau hari ini sepupuku akan pindah kemari, un" ujur salah satu uke yang berambut pirang disana.

"So.. GW MESTI BILANG WOW GITU?" OAO  
serempak kata semua yang ada disana kecuali Sasuke

"grr.. awas kalian sampai terpesona padanya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk tidak merestuinya"

"Terserah" sukses Itachi mendapatkan deathglare dari Deidara

#Bel masuk

"Anak-anak saya mempunyai hadiah untuk kalian" kata seorang guru berambut perak dan menggunakan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hah, Kakashi sensei tidak terlambat hari ini"

"Apa, Kakashi sensei tidak terlambat?"

"Cobaan apakah yang kau berikan pade kami jashin-sama"

"Yare-yere, kalian tidak ingin tahu hadiahnya?"

"Hah, hadiah? Sensei baru gajian ya?" ino bertanya heran kepada Kakashi yang sedari tadi tersenyum dibalik maskernya

"ah bukan, hadiahnya adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi penghuni baru disini"

'Ternyata yang dikatakan Deidara benar' batin Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba

"Jadi dimana orang? Apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Kalau laki-laki dia tampan atau manis?" Kiba unjuk bicara dengan menghujani banyak pertanyaan untuk sang sensei

#Plaak  
Seseorang memukul Kiba dari belakang dengan menggunakan buku

"Kau ingin mengganti seme ya? Atau kau ingin menjadi seme?" sukses Kiba mendapatkan deathglare dari Shikamaru sang seme

"…"

"Kau mendapatkan hukumanmu nanti sepulang sekolah, dank au tidak boleh kabur"

"…" Kiba hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya layaknya anak anjing yang ditinggalkan oleh majikannya

Semua perempuan yang ada disana(fujoshi) menyeringai lebar mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru yang akan memberikan hukuman kepada Kiba diasrama nanti, dan semua sudah merencanakan rencana yang amat sangat licik untuk mendapatkan foto dan video mereka berdua nanti untuk koleksi baru mereka

"yah dia laki-laki, dia sedang mengurus kepindahanya keasrama, mungkin nanti dia akan masuk kelas. Oh ya, Sasuke kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama untuk menuju keruangannya sekarang" lanjut Kakashi

"Hn"

'Memangnya aku membuat masalah lagi ya' batin Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke sampai didepan pintu ruangan Tsunade a.k.a kepala sekolah, dia juga bertemu dengan Itachi

"Baka Aniki apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"Hah, bukan urusanmu, hn pasti kau membuat masalah lagi kan"

"Bukan urusanmu baka Aniki, aku disuruh kemari oleh Kakashi sen "

#DUAARR

"Aaa, aku tidak ingin masuk asrama Baachan, aku tidak mau" teriak seseorang berambut pirang bermata biru shappire berkulit tan dan tiga garis disetiap pipinya yang terkesan membuatnya sangat manis.

"Tidak bisa, Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu sudah menyuruhku untuk memasukkan kalian keasrama"

"Benar Tsunade, aku tidak ingin tersiksa dengan diatur setiap harinya diasrama" kata seseorang berambut berwarna orange kemerahan dengan mata berwarna merah ruby dengan rambut sedikit panjang dan dikuncir dibawahnya #looklikeItachiXD

"Kau tidak sepantasnya memanggilku seperti itu kitsune, setidaknya sopanlah sedikit"

"Hm"

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Apakah anda memanggil kami Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah benar aku sampai lupa, nah Naruto Kyuubi, ini adalah teman sekamar kalian sekarang, yang ini Uchiha Itachi kepala asrama dan yang ini Uchiha Sasuke adik Itachi, Itachi sekamar denganmu Kyuubi, jaga sikapmu dengannya, dank au Naruto, kau sekamar dengan Sasuke, dan janganlah kalian membuat masalah" perintah Tsunade padamereka

"Ne Tsunade, kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan seorang kakek-kakek?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Itachi

*TWICH* muncul kedutan didahi Itachi

"Ne Baachan, kenapa kakek-kakek sepertinya masih bersekolah disini Baachan?" Tanya Naruto polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya layaknya tidak berdosa

*TWICH TWICH* muncul dua kedutan didahi Itachi

"Bbpphh…" Sasuke menahan tawanya karena dia pertama kalinya melihat kakaknya yang pintar dan cool ini dilecehkan oleh orang lain selain dirinya

"INI TANDA LAHIR, BAKA!" teriak Itachi tidak terima dihina terus oleh Kyuubi

"Hahh, mana ada tanda lahir seperti itu, dasar keriput" jawab Kyuubi santai

"Apa kau bilang, dari pada kau, sekolah ini tidak memperbolehkan siswanya mengecat rambut tau"

"APA KAU BILANG KRIPUT, ini original tau, lihat dari pada adikmu, rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, model rambut macam apa itu"

"HAH? Itu sih deritanya Otouto"

"APA KAU BILANG BAKA ANIKI"  
"Hei hei, jangan bertengkar diruanganku, Kyuubi Naruto kalian belum memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka dan jika sudah selesai cepat keluar dari ruanganku" lanjut Tsunade karena tidak ingin ruangannya hancur karena pertengkaran bodoh ini

"Hm Namikaze Kyuubi"

'Hn, jadi ini sepupu Deidara yang diceritakannya tadi pagi, menarik' batin Itachi dengan seulas seringainya

"Ne yoroshiku Kyuu-chan, soal yang tadi aku meneriakimu, gomen tadi aku kilaf, ne Kyuu-chan"

"Huh, jangan sok akrab dengan ku dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan' mengerti"  
"Yes, Sir"

"Namikaze Naruto dozo yoroshiku" ucapnya dengan senyuman termanis, sampai-sampai jika semua seme melihatnya sekolah ini pasti akan menjadi lautan darah karena mimisan

'Hn manis' batin Sasuke

"hn, dobe"

"APA KAU BILANG TEME" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima namanya dirubah yang belum ada persetujuan dari om kishimoto

"Cepatlah dobe, waktu istirahatku berkurang gara-gara kau"

"Hm, apa peduliku denganmu pantat ayam" sahut Kyuubi tidak terima

"Hah, aku tidak berbicara padamu rubah, apa pedulimu hah?" balas Sasuke

"Heh, asal kau tau saja ya PanYam (Pantat Ayam, karena terlalu panjang jadi Kyuubi menyingkatnya) semua milik adikku adalah milikku, semua perkataan untuk adikku adalah untukku juga tapi semua milikku bukanlah milik adikku" ucap Kyuubi bangga atas perkataan nistanya barusan

'Apa? Itu artinya jika aku menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, artinya aku juga menyatakan cinta kepada si rubah sialan itu, lalu jika aku sudah memiliki Naruto, itu berarti aku juga milik si rubah sialan itu juga, ohh tidak bisaa….' Batin Sasuke horror

'Apa? Itu artinya jika aku bisa memiliki Kyuubi berarti Naruto juga otomatis menjadi milikku, hahaha sekali dayung 2 pulau terlampaui' batin Itachi senang atas pemikiran nistanya itu, sepertinya Naru tidak keberatan dengan peraturan yang dibuat oleh kakaknya itu karena Naru sering diganggu oleh laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya dan jika Naru dalam bahaya atau kesulitan Kyuubi pasti dating menolongnya dan dulu ketika Naru masih 5 tahun Naru sempat diculik oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan ketika itu Naru sangat takut karena orang-orang itu hamper memperkosa Naru tapi untung Kyuubi segera dating mendobrak pintu tersebut lalu menghajar orang-orang tersebut hingga tidak sadarkan diri, dan ketika itu Kyuubi menceritakan bahwa orang-orang itu adalah teman-temannya, mereka menculik Naru karena ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Kyuubi dan Narulah yang menjadi korbannya, Kyuubi sangat merasa bersalah karenanya Naru menjadi menderita, saat itu pun Kyuubi tidak menceritakan kepada Kushina dan Minato karena tidak ingin khawatir ketika ditanyakan oleh kedua orang tuanya mengapa mereka berdua penuh luka, mereka hanya menjawab 'kami terjatuh ketika bermain ditaman' dan saat itu Kyuubi bertekad untuk selalu ada disisi Naru untuk melindunginya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi dan Kyuubi juga tidak lupa memasangkan alat pengintai pada setiap baju Naru agar Kyuubi bisa mengetahui kemana dan dimana Naru pergi selama seharian

"Ne Itachi-san, aku dari tadi ingin bertanya sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung karena dari tadi Sasuke dan Itachi tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadanya dan seenak jidat nya main asal tarik saja untuk mengikutinya

'Kalau bisa, sekarang aku akan membawamu kekamar dan aku rape sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan Naru-chan' batin Itachi yang tidak sabaran memiliki uke #tapi Itachi itu uke nya Sasuke, jangan ambil jatah orang lain, kau kan sudah dapat jatah sendiri

"Kita akan kekantin sekarang, karena sudah waktunya istirahat" ucap Itachi

"Katanya Sasuteme tadi waktu istirahatnya sudah hampir habis" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung

"Kau tadi hanya ditipunya Naru, kau jangan mudah percaya padanya, lihatlah wajahnya itu, sudah berapa gadis yang ia tipu selama hidupnya ini" ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang datar itu

"…"

"Aku benci penipu" ucap Naru  
"Hn" hanya itu kata andalan nya yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini

"Ne Itachi-san, apakah disana ada ramen?"

"Tentu saja, semua jenis makanan ada disana"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar ingin makan sekarang"

"Kau kan baru saja makan dua mangkuk ramen tadi pagi Naru"  
"Tapi perutku lapar lagi Kyuu-nii" kata Naruto cemberut sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang terlihat manis itu

#Skip Time

Sesampainya mereka didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan sampai membuat Naruto sibuk membuka mulutnya karena syok apa yang sekarang telah ia lihat. Didepan sana terlihat ruangan yang sangat luas megah dan bernuansa ala Eropa dengan meja dan kursi yang sangat mewah dan berbagai macam makanan ada disana seperti kata Itachi tadi #Itachi kayak lagi wisata kuliner hahaha (author dibakar Itachi)

"Wahh…. Ini restaurant atau kantin?" kata Naruto OOC

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki kantin mewah tersebut untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong

"Woi Sasuke"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar teriakan itu dan ternyata itu adalah teman-temannya, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Sasori, dan Deidara

"Hn"

Sasuke dan rombongan pun akhirnya menghampiri teman-temannya, dan hal yang tidak diduga pun terjadi

"Hoi Naruto lama tidak bertemu ternyata kau pindah kemari ya?"

"Hm Naruto sudah lama ya, ternyata benar kata Kushina-san kau pindah kemari"

"Kyuu, mukamu dari dulu tidak berubah ya, operasi plastik sana!"

"Naru tinggi mu tak bertambah yaa"

"Akhirnya kalian berdua pidah juga, aku tidak tahan melihat kalian berlama-lama disana kenapa tidak pindah dari dulu saja"

Naruto dan Kyuubi dihujani banyak pertanyaan oleh Kiba, Gaara, Sasori, Shika, Deidara

"Ahahahaa.. kalian, sudah berapa tahun ya tidak bertemu dengan kalian" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Sasuke yang masih syok dengan tampak stoic nya dan Itachi yang syok dengan tampang OOC nya yang berpikir kenapa semua teman-temannya bisa mengenal Naruto dan Kyuubi

"Ke..kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal?" Tanya Itachi dengan terbata-bata karena merasa tidak adil, hanya dirinya dan Sasuke saja yang tidak mengenal Naruto dan Kyuubi

"Hah?.. kami sudah berteman sejak kecil" mereka semua serempak mengatakannya termasuk Naruto dan Kyuubi juga dengan tampang yang amat sangat datar

Whusshh…..

Kriikk….

Kriikk….

Kriikk….

Terdengan suara hembusan angin dan jangkrik yang entah author tidak tau datangnya dari mana (kayaknya itu jangkrik punya Shino yang belum dikasik makan dari 3 hari yang lalu karena terlalu sibuk mengurus tomcat barunya)

"KALIAN SEMUA PENGHIANAT (?)" teriak Itachi yang OOC nya sudah mencapai stadium akhir sambil menunjuk semua temannya dan berlari entah kemana sambil menangis dengan kencang (ngambek ceritanya)

"Apa si keriput itu selalu bersikap aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menunjuk kearah dimana Itachi pergi dengan ibu jarinya

"Entahlah" jawab mereka semua serempak

**#TBC#**

Maaf minna-san fic nya pendek ….  
akan aku usahakan update nya cepet xD

karena ini fic pertamaku  
mohon review ny minna-san  
hontouni arigatou ^^  
bye bye di chapter berikutnya OoO/


End file.
